


I See Light and Heat, In Your Eyes

by gustinobrien



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mechanic!Derek, implied bottom!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinobrien/pseuds/gustinobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coopbastians prompted: sterek au with mechanic!Derek working on Stiles’s Jeep and stiles keeps going back to see him when there’s something wrong with his car (but there isn’t he just likes to see Derek in tight shirts and covered in grease)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Light and Heat, In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short but i guess cause this is the first proper sterek fic i’ve written i wanted to keep writing. I hope it doesn’t suck too much!! :D
> 
> Please, let me know what you think, again it's my first sterek anything so yeah

Stiles stupidly let Scott drive his jeep after much convincing. He really shouldn’t be surprised when he crashed into a tree. It wasn’t that bad of a dent, though it was big enough, he needed to get it fixed. It had been a long while since he got it checked, so he went to the local mechanic, surprised when Jason wasn’t there but a Derek Hale. He had seen him around town but they had never officially met.

He was under a car when Stiles walked in, calling out for Jason. Derek rolled out, grease all over his very large biceps and smeared across his forehead where Stiles guessed had been from wiping at the sweat from working under cars all day. He was wearing a grey wife beater and tight jeans.

 _Why would you wear jeans that tight working in a place like this_ _, Stiles_  thought to himself but quickly forgot about that when Derek bent down to pick up a couple of tools and then walking over to him.

“Hey. Jackson is away, I’m filling in for him.”

“Ooh…how long is he gone?”

“A few months. His wife just had a baby.”

Stiles nodded, trying not to look him up and down. Derek stood there waiting for Stiles to say something.

“Oh right, uh, my car…needs to be fixed…”

Derek smiled a little at that and walked over to his jeep.

“Well, you came to the right place,” Derek spoke with sarcasm.

Stiles watched as Derek ran his hand over the jeep and then opening the hood and looking at the engine. He really couldn’t help it if his eyes fell on his ass.

“Want me to give it a full check over?” Derek said, snapping Stiles out of his staring, his cheeks going red when Derek smiled catching him looking at his ass.

“Yeah, yes, yeah.” Stiles coughed.

“Come back in a couple of days. Do you need a lift anywhere?” Derek smiled again when Stiles eyes widened at that. “We have cars here for people who need them while their cars are in,” he went on.

“Oooh, right. Uh, yeah, that’d be great.”

Stiles filled out a couple of forms and paid a deposit for the car and left as fast as he could.

Three days later, he came back to pick up his car. He was sure not to let Scott drive the car he had borrowed.

Parking outside and walking in, he found Derek talking to a girl with long blonde hair—he recognized as Erica Reyes. Derek looked over when Erica said something, Stiles guessing mentioning someone had just walked in. Derek smiled before standing up straight and looking more professional than last time he came in.

“So there was no problems with the car. Just gave it a good clean and fixed up the dent. You keep it in good condition,” Derek praised.

“She’s my baby, I wouldn’t let anything hurt her. I’ve had her since my fifteenth birthday, she’s getting old, and so I have to be careful.”

Derek raised his eyebrow as if asking,  _then why did you come in with a big dent in your car?_

“Okay, I stupidly let my best friend drive, I should have known better cause he can’t drive to save his life, but, never again.”

Derek nodded and handed Stiles his keys. They walked over to the little office and once they were done Stiles walked out, smiling at Erica who had been smirking the whole time he was there.

…

Two weeks later, Stiles couldn’t help but keep wondering about Derek Hale and those wonderful arms. He had been thinking about him a lot since they met—the way he smiled and how amazing the colour of his eyes were. Stiles hadn’t been interested in a guy since high school. After Lydia and Stiles started to get closer, his crush dissipated, and it was probably how she constantly talked about Jackson.

Then he and Danny had been paired lab partners in chemistry; they started hanging out after and got along really well.

Danny had been Stiles first kiss.

They were playing Mario Kart and Danny beat him again for the tenth time that night and Stiles shoved him playfully, which turned into them wrestling, ending up on the floor, and Stiles leaned in and kissed him. Stiles scrambled off him and they smiled but that was all it had been. He was okay with that, though. Now they were closer than they had ever been.

It was a different friendship to what his relationship was with Scott, but Scott was always his go-to best friend. Although, when Scott and Allison got married at 21, they didn’t hang out as much alone. He loved Allison, but hanging out with both of them sometimes got nauseating.

Tonight he was with Danny. They got together at least a couple of nights a week to eat pizza and watch a movie. Tonight they were re-watching  _Batman Begins_. Stiles had his legs across Danny’s lap and looked up when he pinched his foot.

“Dude, you’re not paying attention. What’s up? This is your favorite.”

“No,  _The Dark Knight_  is my favorite, but yeah…”

Danny raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, which reminded him a lot of the hazel-eyed Derek.

“You remember that guy I was telling you about?”

“Derek?”

“Mmmm, I dunno…”

Danny pinched his foot again and Stiles kicked him in response.

“You should take your car back, watch him in action.” Danny waggled his eyebrows at him, laughing when he got kicked again.

…

When Stiles went home he couldn’t stop thinking about what Danny had said. The next day he was driving and he happened to end up outside the garage and found himself driving in and parking outside.

He found Derek, his head in the hood of a car and his glorious ass on display. He smiled and coughed to get his attention.

“Hey,” Stiles said when Derek turned around, his face lighting up just a tad when his eyes landed on Stiles but frowned trying to keep his face blank.

“Hi…something wrong with the Jeep?”

“Uhh, no, but um…Detailed, I wanted to get my car detailed.”

Derek nodded, smiling again.

“Sure, I can do it now, actually. Just drive it in.”

Stiles did and took a seat to the side. He pulled out his phone so it looked like he wasn’t watching Derek work over his car.

Today he was wearing a tight black shirt, the sleeves wrapped tightly around his biceps and greased smeared down his shirt and along his arms. He went to reach up to grab some tools on one of the shelves in the corner of the garage and his shirt rode up, a sliver of skin showing. His back muscles were ridiculous and manly, his shirt shaping them perfectly. When he turned around, Stiles looked back down at his phone before Derek saw him staring again.

“Sooo…how long you’ve been doing this?” Stiles spoke.

“Since I can remember. My father used to buy old cars and rebuild them.”

“Oh wow, that’s cool.”

“Mmm.”

That was all they talked about this time, but it was a comfortable silence, which was weird for Stiles. He always felt the need to fill up silences, but with Derek, it felt okay to not speak. To just enjoy each other’s company. He spent the rest of his time watching Derek and playing Temple Run on his phone.

…

The next time Stiles went, he had let Scott drive again with  _maybe_  the intent of him crashing again. Of course he did. He drove in and smiled at Derek, who smiled back.

“What is it this time?”

“Scott.”

Derek nodded.

Stiles didn’t stay this time because Derek was really busy and wasn’t going to be able to work on the car till tomorrow.

He came back the next day with two burgers and fries.

“Thought you’d want lunch. I used to always bring my dad lunch at the station, just so you know…it’s kind of my thing.”

Derek smiled and muttered a thanks.

They ate together, Derek talking more about his father and how he spent all his summer out in the garage working on cars together. He always talked about him in the past tense, but Stiles never asked, knowing.

Stiles mentioned his mother and how she always made the best pancakes, and the first Thanksgiving he and his father had without her, the oven caught fire and had broken three different plates. They ended up ordering pizza and watching  _Friends_ , his mother’s favorite show. It became a tradition.

Three hours and Erica walked in.

“Der-Der!” She stopped when she saw Stiles and smiled at him. “Hey there, Stiles…”

“Uhh…hey…I’ve um, gotta go.” And then he was rushing out taking the hire car.

…

He came back two days later to pick up his car.

Derek was sitting alone in the office working on some paper work. Stiles walked over and knocked on the door before opening it. Derek was frowning when he looked up, not like any of the other times he saw Stiles. When he looked up he didn’t say anything and just nodded, walking past him, brushing his arm against Stiles.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he looked really angry about something. He didn’t want to ask and just paid for the repair and left with saying a small thank you.

That night he met up with Scott and Allison for dinner. He got to their place and heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen talking to Allison.

“Who else is here?” Stiles asked after kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room with Scott.

“Oh, Allison’s friend, Erica.”

“How do they know each other?”

“She works at the gym.”

Stiles nodded and sat down when Erica and Allison came out. Allison smiled and walked over to Stiles, kissing his cheek hello.

“Hey, have you met Erica?” Allison said, sitting on Scott’s lap.

Erica smiled.

“Oh yes, we’ve met. How’s the car, Stiles?” She smirked.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t do too much damage, did I?” Scott spoke up, not seeing the way Stiles glared at Erica.

“No, dude, it was fine. Picked her up today.”

“How was Derek?” Allison asked. She knew him through her father, who had known Derek’s parents.

“He was pissed about something today…didn’t really talk.”

“Oh yeah, his uncle came into town. He was asking him for help with a job he had. Derek doesn’t really get on with him well…”

Stiles smiled a little at that, knowing that it had nothing to do with him.

…

The next day, Stiles went in with an extra coffee in hand—a Dirty Chai Latte, because according to Erica, it was his favorite. When he walked in, Derek smiled like all the other times he saw Stiles.

“Hey.” He put down the tool in his hand and walked over to him.

“Hey, thought you’d might like a drink?” Stiles offered him the coffee, a shiver running down his back when Derek moaned at the taste of his drink.

“God, how’d you know this was my favorite?”

“A little birdy told me.” He winked

Derek squinted at him before walking over to his car.

“What’d you do this time?”

“Oh nothing…I just…thought…you know, I heard you weren’t having the greatest day yesterday, and well the scowl you were wearing kinda showed that too but you know if you’re busy, I can—”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted him. “I’m happy you came. I am pretty busy but, you can stick around…keep me company.”

“I’d like that.” Stiles smiled, sipping his coffee.

They talked for hours, Derek working on a Porsche.

They ended up having dinner together, laughing over how Scott totaled his first car and how Allison never let him drive anymore.

Stiles looked at his watch, and as much as he didn’t want to leave, he had work the next day and he had to check his emails before he went in tomorrow.

“I should, probably…” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.

“Right.” Derek smiled slightly.

Stiles really wanted to pull him in and kiss him, but he didn’t know how much Derek would like that. Sure, he smiled every time he saw Stiles with the exception of yesterday, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Well—I’ll see you around.” Stiles stood there awkwardly before turning around and walking over to his car.

“Stiles!” Derek called, jogging over to him. “Uhh…do you…would you…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go out some time?” Derek asked, his face screwed up a little as if he was worried about the answer.

Without a word, Stiles walked up to him, suddenly filled with confidence, and pulled Derek’s greased up shirt and kissed him.

Speaking against his lips, he said, “I’d love to.”

They started spending a lot more time together, with the bonus of kissing. Stiles would bring Derek coffee or lunch, they would talk, and Stiles would distract him from his work, and Derek would end up kicking him out after five hours, but always pulling him back in for a kiss. They spent nights curled up on the couch watching movies, or in bed sharing lazy kisses.

When Erica walked in on them making out against one of the cars, she faked a gag and mentioned how they shouldn’t fool around or the owner of the car was going to find some lovely white stripes on the leather in their car.

Derek had messed with her hair, knowing how much she hated that, and smiled when he pulled Stiles back to kiss him before he got back to work.

Danny had been excited when Stiles told him and convinced him that they needed to go on a double date.

Derek spent the whole night with his hand teasing Stiles, his hand dangerously close to his crotch and tracing lines up and down. So Stiles had punished him good and hard that night, fucking him against the wall right as they got into his apartment and then again in bed, making sure his ass was nice and red.

Allison liked him enough but Scott wasn’t too fond. Apparently he decided to go all protective now. Eventually, six months later when he heard about the anniversary Derek had planned for Stiles, he started to stop harassing him and actually smiling at him, like he did with everyone else.

Stiles had never remembered being so happy. He had someone—someone he could rely on but also someone who let him took care of them. He liked nagging Derek to eat healthy and loved it when Derek actually listened to him. It was nice, though, to have someone he didn’t have to be so strong around.

When his father got sick, Derek made sure everything was okay. His dad gave his approval when he got better, telling Stiles that he would be perfectly happy that Derek was it for him.

Stiles had found his person.

Nothing could make him happier.


End file.
